super poderes
by tutuu
Summary: -papi espera aun no te puedes ir- exclamo la menor sentándose sobre el colchón – te falta algo  -¿así? ¿Qué es lo que me falta?- pregunto el japonés a la pequeña de rizados cabellos negros   1859 hibari e hijas


Amm ps….este fic lo escribi ayer, después de que mi papá me iciera recordar las ocurrencias que tenia de pequeña xD

Nee nee~ esperoo que les guste n_n

nee nee~

prohibido reirse despues..como no se quien cofcofcofmimicofcofocof

aww dedicadoo a JCP, LFP y ps a mi xD

nee nee~ n_n

* * *

><p>el reloj marcaba las 4 de madrugada, en la habitación reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad de la madrugada, aun era muy temprano, el sol permanecía ocultado tras las colinas que se podían ver por la ventana su habitación y de su pareja.<p>

Volteo a mirar a su esposo, su lindo herbívoro, que permanecía dormido a su izquierda, con un par de mechones cubriendo su rostro y una sabana cubriendo la desnudes de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo contra frio de la noche.

Retiro las hebras plateadas de aquel bello rostro, besó la frente de su amado y lo tapo perfectamente bien, tomo un papel y una pluma del buro que se encontraba aun lado d la cama, escribió una nota en aquel papel, no quería despertar al menor

" _regreso mañana, cuídate y cuídalas~"_

Dejo la nota junto al espejo, miro por ultima ves a su herbívoro y salió de aquella habitación.

Camino por la casa, se detuvo en la habitación continua de su cuarto y el del italiano, fue abriendo la puerta poco a poco con cuidado de no ir a despertar a las dos personitas que dormían en sus respectivas camas, entro con sigilo, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que entrara un poco de luz, la suficiente para ver a su par de carnívoras~

La habitación estaba pintada de un color crema, había un mueble blanco con un pequeño estante en forma de casita colocada sobre de el, donde permanecían una gran variedad de peluches, desde ositos color blanco hasta un par de mickey mouse, uno de estos con lentes y el otro en pijama azul.

Se acerco a la litera que había en la habitación, se agacho y miro primero a la personita mas pequeña que yacía dormida en la cama de abajo, su pequeña bebé de aproximadamente 2 meses de edad, hace dos mese esa pequeña había llegado a este mundo, aquel 5 de junio se convirtió en padre por segunda ves…

Vio el pequeño bulto, se encontraba destapada la pequeña, no le sorprendía, era muy vaga, siempre se destapaba en las noches, tomo su cobijita de mickey mouse color roja y la cubrió con ella.

Acaricio la pequeña cabecita de su bebé y alboroto los lacios cabellos negros de esta. Se veía tan tranquila, tan opuesta a cuando se encontraba despierta, era una tormenta total, no podía permanecer quieta mas de 3 minutos por que ya había roto algo o se encontraba jugando con su hermana mayor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le dio un dulce beso a su hija menor en la frente, después se puso de pie y vio a su otra niña, a su demonio mayor, su brujita .

Dormía tranquilamente, destapada, igual que la mas pequeña, se parecían tanto ambas, tenían el mismo rostro, cabellera negra como la propia y eran portadoras de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Observo como su hija mayor mantenía abrazado a su peluche de changito que le habían regalado la navidad pasada, no podía dormir sin el.

Los cabellos negros de la mayor se encontraban alborotados en toda la almohada, así como también completamente rizados, opuestos a los de la bebé que eran en su totalidad lacios, siempre era lo mismo, cuando su primogénita despertaba era una digna competidora para la medusa, o al menos eso era lo que el le decía a su niña para hacerla enojar y después ver como se formaba un puchero en su rostro.

Trato de ordenar un poco los cabellos de su hija mayor, pero como era de esperar, resulto un fracaso total.

Miro el uniforme de su hija mayor, ya tenia 5 años e iba al kínder, recordó aquel primer día del padre que se celebro en el kínder, fueron los papás de todos los infantes, y padres e hijos realizaron una serie de juegos, como era de esperar, el par de carnívoros resulto vencedor de dichos concursos, presumiendo sus logros al italiano que se encontraba entre el publico observándolos, con la menor de la familia en brazos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su brujita, las miro a ambas por ultima ves y salió de la habitación, no quería despertarlas.

Fue a la cocina y se preparo una taza de café, le haría falta para el largo viaje que tendría que realizar ese día.

Una ves que estuvo listo se sirvió una taza y se sentó en la sala de la casa, esperando a que su compañero, Mukuro llegara por el y partieran a la misión que se les había asignado.

Escucho un auto estacionarse fuera de su casa, por fin había llegado el ilusionista.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse rumbo al trabajo.

-¿ya te vas? – una vos lo llamo desde atrás, volteo y vio a su pequeña de 5 años despierta, de pie fuera de la de su cuarto, con su uno de sus brazos abrazaba a su changito y con su otra manita se tallaba sus ojitos en busca de ahuyentar el sueño.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Ve a descansar- le dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba a la menor y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

La infante rodeo instintivamente el cuello de su papa con sus pequeños brazos y apoyo su cabeza en los hombros de su progenitor, en verdad tenia bastante sueño.

Hibari recostó a su pequeña en su cama y la volvió a tapar.

-papi espera aun no te puedes ir- exclamo la menor sentándose sobre el colchón – te falta algo

-¿así? ¿Qué es lo que me falta?- pregunto el japonés a la pequeña de rizados cabellos negros

-un beso con súper poderes- exclamo la niña dándole un tierno beso a su papá en la mejilla en compañía de un abrazo- ¿si no como derrotaras a los malos papi?

El japonés no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se forjo en sus labios ante las dulces e infantiles palabras de su hija

"_beso con súper poderes"_

-mm tienes razón…entonces creo que me ara falta otro ¿no crees? – bromeo el de ojos azules, la pequeña sonrió y le dio otro beso a su padre, pero esta ves en la mejilla opuesta –hmp, creo que ahora tengo muchos súper poderes -

-sip! ¡Eres un papá súper poderoso! – dijo sonriente la pequeña- cuídate papi-

-lo are…cuida de tu hermanita y de tu papá Hayato, recuerda que eres la mayor ¿capisci?- pregunto Hibari a su pequeña

-entendido!- respondió sonriente – yo cuidare de mi hermanita

-bueno es hora de que duermas-

-si, adiós papi-Hibari volvió a tapar a su carnívora mayor, se despidió de sus dos hijas y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-tardaste demasiado, ¿Qué te retraso esta ves?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos color índigo y ojos bicolor

-fue mi demonio mayor- contesto mientras recordaba la nueva ocurrencia que su hija había tenido

"_beso con súper poderes"_

-¿por que les dices demonios a tus hijas?- pregunto curioso el ilusionista mientras encendía el carro, nunca había entendido el motivo de aquellos apodos, es decir, ¿que padre le dice a sus hijas demonios o brujas, en lugar de princesas o cosas por el estilo?

-hmp, por que antiguamente los pueblos prehispánicos solían decirles así a sus hijos para que los dioses no se pusieran celosos, y de esta manera evitar que se los quisieran llevar- contesto el de cabellos negros-

-eres un padre completamente extraño… aunque debo decir que es algo creativo u original- admitió el de cabellos índigo, jamás pensó que ese era el motivo del por que Kyoya llamara a sus pequeñas demonios- y ¿que izo esta ves tu demonio para retrasarte tanto?-

-hmp, me dio lo que me faltaba para esta misión- contesto el ex prefecto amante de namimori

-¿así? ¿Qué te dio?- interrogo el hombre de ojos bicolor

-_súper poderes~_

* * *

><p>Amm…stee…etto…¿les gustoo? Esperooo que si D<p>

Nee nee~ este fic no es tanto yaoi, si no una relacion Hibari-hijas n_n

Y ps va enfocado a las ocurrencias que tods hemos tenido de pequeñs x/D

Byee besos!

¿Review?


End file.
